


You Promised Me A Cookie

by C_nan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fighting, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One-Shot, SuperCorp, little bit of fluff added in, random tentacle alien i threw in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_nan/pseuds/C_nan
Summary: “You promised me a cookie.”“What?” Lena looked up from her laptop, surprised by the sudden appearance of Kara--no, not Kara, Supergirl--standing on her balcony, wringing her hands looking less than super.Lena focused her attention back to her computer, trying to ignore the pain and resentment that ate away at her insides. She must keep her composure. Luthor’s show no pain. “I owe you nothing.”ORKara wants to rekindle their friendship. Lena wants to be left alone. And a giant tentacle alien doesn't care what they want.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 18
Kudos: 354





	You Promised Me A Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from tumblr and decided to post it here too! This is my first time writing action, so bear with me lmao

“You promised me a cookie.” 

“What?” Lena looked up from her laptop, surprised by the sudden appearance of Kara--no, not Kara,  _ Supergirl _ \--standing on her balcony, wringing her hands looking less than super.

Lena focused her attention back to her computer, trying to ignore the pain and resentment that ate away at her insides. She must keep her composure. Luthors show no pain. “I owe you nothing.”

Supergirl took a few tentative steps into Lena’s office. Lena closed her laptop and turned her chair towards her, crossing her arms.

“You said if I tried those,” Supergirl scrunched her face in disgust in the exact same way Kara did a few weeks ago, sending a shot of pain through Lena’s heart, “brussel sprouts, then you would give me a cookie.”

“I promised Kara Danvers,” Lena said with as much ice as she could muster. She turned her chair back to her laptop, setting her hands on the cover. “Besides, her and I had a falling out. Now, do you have a real reason to be here? I don’t have time for idle chit-chat, I have work to do.” In all honesty, Lena was just about to pack up and leave for the day, but if she had to stay another hour to prove her point, she knew she could find something to do.

“Lena, I-”

Lena spun her chair back around in annoyance. “You what?” Lena had a long day of meetings with less than compliant business men who seen her as no more than an incompetent woman. She did not have the mental energy to deal with whatever it was Supergirl had to say.

But Supergirl no longer had her attention on Lena, her eyes instead focused outside, eyebrows furrowed.

“Get behind me.”

“If you think-”

“Lena, now is not the time to argue. There’s  _ something  _ out there. You  _ need  _ to get behind me.” Supergirl took her eyes off of the balcony to look at Lena with pleading eyes. 

Lena bit her lip and glanced outside just in time to see a massive tentacle slither up the side of the wall. She quickly grabbed the gun she kept in her bottom drawer and took place behind Supergirl.

“What the hell is that?” Lena whispered as three more appeared.

“Not good,” Supergirl answered, raising a fist as the rest of the alien dragged itself fully over the balcony. Her other hand went to her ear. “Alex, Alien spotting at L-Corp. It's a big one.”

If not for the eight tentacles that protruded from various places on his body, Lena wouldn’t guess he was out of the ordinary, his face clean shaven and his hair sitting haphazardly atop his head. His mouth twisted in a crazy smile as his eyes flitted between Supergirl and Lena.

“ _ Supergirl _ ,” the alien spat. “Let's make this easier for both of us. Stand down.”

“You and I both know I won’t do that.”

The alien shrugged, each of his eight tentacles shifting upwards just a little. “Worth a try.” Without hesitation, all eight appendages rushed forward, shattering the glass that stood between Lena, Supergirl and the massive alien.

Supergirl managed to burn four with her heat vision, but there was only so much she could do with the flurry of limbs that filled the office. One of the remaining tentacles slammed into Supergirl’s side, sending her sailing across the room and through a wall, leaving Lena completely vulnerable.

Lena raised her gun, her palms sweaty and arms shaking. The alien, no matter how terrifying, had the eyes of a human and despite what many slander articles against her would say, she would never--could never--kill a human being.

Her hesitance nearly cost her her life. 

The gun clattered to the floor as the alien raised her from the ground, the tentacles unpleasantly slimy against her skin. He squeezed her like a boa constrictor squeezes a mouse right before eating it. “I can snap you like a twig, you know,” he said with a twisted smile. “But you’re wanted unscathed. That doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun.” He tightened his grip.

“Kara,” she rasped, her vision going black.

\--

Ringing. An awful persistent ringing. Lena slowly opened her eyes to meet the sight of her office completely damaged; her couch flipped upside down and her desk where her door should be. 

A flash of light brought her attention to Supergirl head to head with the alien, her face set in a determined line. Lena could tell her endurance was waning by the slump of her shoulders and the harsh rise and fall of her chest. 

Her gun. She needed her gun. 

Lena spotted it half hidden behind the leg of her coffee table which had been shattered like her windows. Taking a deep breath, she tried to stand, but it was no use. Her knees buckled under her at the sheer pain that shot through her abdomen and back. She looked to Supergirl--to Kara--who was fighting for their lives and decided she needed to do this. She needed to push through the pain.

So she crawled. She crawled as her body begged her to stop. She crawled as her hands and knees were torn apart by the shards of glass that litter the floor. She crawled until she reached the gun just in time to see Kara get lifted up in the same fashion Lena was not minutes earlier.

Kara used her heat vision on as many tentacles as she could but there were too many. She cried out in pain as the alien squeezed at her midsection. 

Lena swung the gun around and pointed it at the alien. She had the advantage of surprise. He wouldn't have time to defend his human-like body with his tentacles.

This time without hesitation, Lena pulled the trigger, lodging a bullet in the aliens right leg. His grip slackened, releasing Kara, who hit the office floor with a thud. His knee buckled, nearly causing him to lose his footing. For extra measure, Lena shot the other leg, sending the alien sprawling to the floor with a cry of pain...or rage, Lena couldn’t tell.

Kara lied on the ground motionless, her cape draped over her like a blanket.

The alien shot Lena a look of pure hatred. “A couple bullets won’t stop me, Luthor.”

She raised her gun again, pointing this time at his heart. Or at least where his heart should be.

“Don’t try to play the hero,” he said, using two of his non-burnt tentacles to hoist him up in makeshift legs. “You and I both know you wont pull the trigger.”

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, and glanced towards Kara. Her former friend who got roped into this mess trying to rekindle their friendship all because Lena was too hard-headed to forgive her. 

Narrowing her eyes, she gripped her gun more tightly. “I promised her a cookie, and she will get one.”

“Wha-?”

Two shots in the chest sent him on his back, his face forever frozen in a look of shock and confusion. 

“Secure him, I’ll check on Lena,” Alex said stepping around the desk that blocked the doorway. Behind her, half a dozen DEO agents filed in, guns raised and pointed towards the alien. 

Lena dropped her arms, watching in shock as Alex knelt in front of her, saying something.

“What?”

“I asked if you were alright.”

“I-yes-Kara-”

“Kara will be fine, are you hurt?” 

“My stomach…” was all Lena could say before passing out once again.

\---

Lena awoke to the sound of beeping and one thought.

Kara.

Her eyes flew open as she searched for any sight of the alien that attacked them. She then noticed that she no longer stood in her office. She was at...the DEO? She scanned her surroundings more thoroughly, spotting beds like the one she lied on and unused monitors like the one that beeped loudly in her ear.

She thought back to what she remembered last.

The alien picking up Kara.

Her shooting the alien's legs.

The alien towering over her.

The alien falling even though she didn’t shoot him…

“Alex!” Lena called sitting up and immediately regretting it as pain surrounded her abdomen, nearly causing her to black out again. 

“Lena, what are you doing?” Alex rushed into the room, checking the monitor before giving Lena a reprimanding look. 

“Is Kara…?” Lena thought back to the sight of her lying on the ground. She couldn't be…

“She’s fine and you will be too if you don’t try to sit up anymore.” Alex took one more look at the monitor, and went to head out. 

“Can I see her?” Lena called at her retreating form.

Alex turned, her lips pressed together in a straight line. “She doesn’t need the stress of another fight,” she said with a bit of a bite. “She overexerted herself trying to save you.” 

Lena looked down to her hands, fiddling with the blanket. Alex had every right to be angry with her. She had said terrible things to Kara in the past few weeks. Things she wished she could take back but can’t. It would probably be best if she just-

“Alex?” Kara’s voice floated through the med-bay doors and not soon after Kara appeared, still donned in her Supergirl apparel.

Lena’s shoulders sag in relief at the sight of Kara who looked much better than the images her mind imagined. 

Kara rushed to her side, looking at Alex. “I thought you said she was alright?!”

“She is.”

“Tell that to all these cuts,” Kara said, examining Lena’s arms and hands, “and that big bandage around her waist!”

“Kara,” Lena said.

“Alex, have you gotten her an CAT Scan? She could be bleeding internally!”

“ _ Kara _ .”

“And what about this big gash on her forehead? Does it need stitches?!”

“Kara!” Lena yelled, finally getting Kara’s attention. Looking into Kara’s worried eyes, Lena smiled. “I’ll be fine, I can barely feel it.”

“But-”

“I’m fine.”

“Oh thank Rao,” Kara breathed, wrapping Lena up in a fierce hug that did nothing to ease the pain in her abdomen. 

“Easy Kara,” Alex warned, looking to Lena with a look that basically said ‘if you hurt my sister, I’ll hurt you.’

Kara pulled back with a sheepish smile. “No hugs. Noted.”

“I wouldn’t completely write out hugs. Just make sure they're not so...intense,” Lena said with a small smile, feeling some of the familiarity they had before their fight. “Now, about that cookie…”

Kara’s face broke into a radiant smile and for the first time in a while, Lena felt hope that maybe, just maybe, her and Kara could rekindle their friendship. It would take time to heal and many apologies, but Lena had hope. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments are appreciated and if you want, you can find me on tumblr @c-nan. Stay safe y'all!


End file.
